


Looking For Men With Kids (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Men with Kids [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Fic, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is Jared's kid's kindergarten teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Men With Kids (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking For Men With Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191500) by chash. 



**Title:** [Looking For Men With Kids](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/59169.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Unrated by author, but probably PG at most  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** In which Jensen is Jared's kid's kindergarten teacher.

 **Format:** mp3

22.64 MB, 24 min 43 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/u4gp78iic4)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?m5t2difyjnd)


End file.
